This invention relates to a mine roof support assembly, and in particular to a mine roof support assembly which incorporates a base lifting mechanism.
Known base lifting mechanisms for mine roof supports include lifting rams which apply a lifting force to the roof support on that side of the centre of gravity thereof which is in use adjacent to the mine face, i.e. on that side of the centre of gravity of the roof support which is remote from the goaf side of the roof support. These known mechanisms suffer from a number of drawbacks. First, the lifting rams of the base lifting mechanisms occupy space which could more usefully provide a wider travelway through the roof support assembly. Second, these known lifting rams, particularly when used in conjunction with roof supports designed for thin seam operations, are located so as to make it virtually impossible to provide all hydraulic controls for the roof support assembly in a single unit, with the result that it is common practice to separate these controls into two parts. This is far from ideal as it can add to the cost, and is ergonomically less efficient for an operator.